The heart is the center of a person's circulatory system. It includes an electro-mechanical system performing two major pumping functions. The left portions of the heart draw oxygenated blood from the lungs and pump it to the organs of the body to provide the organs with their metabolic needs for oxygen. The right portions of the heart draw deoxygenated blood from the body organs and pump it to the lungs where the blood gets oxygenated. These pumping functions are resulted from contractions of the myocardium (cardiac muscles). In a normal heart, the sinoatrial node, the heart's natural pacemaker, generates electrical impulses, called action potentials, that propagate through an electrical conduction system to various regions of the heart to excite the myocardial tissues of these regions. Coordinated delays in the propagations of the action potentials in a normal electrical conduction system cause the various portions of the heart to contract in synchrony to result in efficient pumping functions. A blocked or otherwise abnormal electrical conduction and/or deteriorated myocardial tissue cause dyssynchronous contraction of the heart, resulting in poor hemodynamic performance including a diminished blood supply to the heart and the rest of the body. The condition in which the heart fails to pump enough blood to meet the body's metabolic needs is known as heart failure.
Myocardial infarction (MI) is the necrosis of portions of the myocardial tissue resulted from cardiac ischemia, a condition in which the myocardium is deprived of adequate oxygen supply and metabolite removal due to an interruption in blood supply caused by an occlusion of a blood vessel such as a coronary artery. The necrotic tissue, known as infarcted tissue, loses the contractile properties of the normal, healthy myocardial tissue. Consequently, the overall contractility of the myocardium is weakened, resulting in an impaired hemodynamic performance. Following an MI, cardiac remodeling starts with expansion of the region of infarcted tissue and progresses to a chronic, global expansion in the size and change in the shape of the entire left ventricle. The consequences include a further impaired hemodynamic performance and a significantly increased risk of developing heart failure.
When a blood vessel such as the coronary artery is partially or completely occluded, a revascularization procedure such as pharmacological reperfusion or mechanical reperfusion (percutaneous coronary intervention) can be performed to reopen the occluded blood vessel. In addition to the ischemic injury resulting from MI and percutaneous coronary intervention, reperfusion that follows the reopening of the occluded blood vessel is also known to cause cardiac injury, known as reperfusion injury. In addition, plaques dislodged and displaced by the revascularization procedure may enter small blood vessels branching from the blood vessel in which the revascularization is performed, causing occlusion of these small blood vessels. The revascularization procedure may also cause distal embolization, i.e., obstruction of the artery caused by the plaque dislodged during the procedure. Therefore, there is a need for minimizing cardiac injury associated with ischemia and reperfusion.